Watching Owen
by Jooles34
Summary: A hidden pair of eyes watch Owen as he unwinds at the end of a long day. Pure Owen smut. Different chapters for different people; Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Tosh. AN in chap 2 explains. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**__ – This is written for my favourite Owen fan. A great friend who is always there and knows just what to say to make me feel better._

Owen thought he was alone in the Hub as he finished the autopsy on the alien they had found washed up dead in the bay this morning.

But he was wrong. He was being watched. A pair of eyes followed him as he moved. If Owen had looked up he would have recognised the face that watched him.

Owen put his instruments down as he finished sewing up the last incision. He straightened his back which had stiffened as he worked. He stretched his arms into the air above his head, leaning back slightly.

The watching eyes widened as Owen's white scrubs rose up as he moved, revealing a strip of pale flesh. The muscles in his stomach twitched slightly as he moved, flexing and then flattening and his took a deep breath in and out.

Standing upright, Owen looked down at himself. His scrubs were filthy, covered in the bluish blood of the alien he had been examining. His face twisted into a look of disgust. He pulled the scrub top up and over his head, throwing it into a corner.

The watching eyes narrowed now and a deep breath was taken as Owen once again stretched out his tired muscles. The scrub trousers rode low on his slim hips and the watcher could see the V made by the lower abdominal muscles as they led the eye further down, deliciously downwards, to a brief glimpse of dark, curled hair.

The cool air touched the skin of the slim, toned man. His body reacted to the change in temperature with a slight tremor. He relished the way his skin tingled as goose bumps ghosted across his defined torso.

A tongue flickered across moist lips as the watching eyes studied the way Owen's nipples hardened, puckering into small buds. The watcher wondered what it would be like to go down there now and lick one of those delicious pink nipples, pull it slowly into a warm mouth and…

The watcher was distracted in their thoughts as Owen walked towards the stone sink set into the wall. He peeled the latex gloves off his hands and threw them into the same corner as his scrubs. He turned on the tap and ran his hands under the warm water, rinsing off the powder from inside the gloves. Owen worked the water further up his arms, as if he could wash the day off his skin.

Owen looked around and his searching eyes came to rest on a stainless steel bowl that he had got out to use, but hadn't needed. He picked up the bowl and held it under the tap, filling it with water. Once it was full he took a step backwards, raised the bowl above his head and let the warm water fall down over his head and body.

He blinked quickly and filled the bowl up again, pouring it over his head once more.

The water fell over his hair, flattening it to his head. It dripped into his eyes, clinging to his eyelashes. He blinked again. He opened his mouth, gasping slightly as the water trickled down his naked torso and started to soak into the loose cotton of the white scrub bottoms. The water felt much colder as it traced its way down the inside of Owen's thigh.

The water dripped off his face as he stood there open mouthed for a moment more, enjoying the sensation of the water clinging to his skin, making his body glisten under the lights. He ran his long fingers through his hair, tipping his head back. His hands continued down his neck, meeting under his Adam's apple. He completed the movement by running his skilled surgeon's hands down his torso to his hips.

As Owen hooked his thumbs into the top of his trousers the watcher had to decide now if they should make themselves known, or continue to enjoy the show.

_**AN**__ – this can be continued if people want it. Reviews and suggestions for who is watching and whether or not they join in happily received and happy vibes given in return._


	2. Gwen

_**AN**__ - So here's the thing. I couldn't decide who it should be watching and you had compelling arguments for different people, so… I have decided to do a separate chapter for each person. They each start from the ending of chapter one, but go off in different directions depending on who the watcher was. I hope this makes everyone happy._

_Thanks so much for all your responses, so great to know people care enough about the story to comment. It's always all about the story._

_This one is especially for __GwenCooper456__. Enjoy!_

Owen made as if he was going to pull of his scrub bottoms, then stopped, straightened up, and spoke to the wall in front of him.

"I know you're there." He turned then to look right at her.

Gwen started, caught out. She hadn't mean to spy on him, but it had been so long since she last saw that body that she couldn't help but be fascinated.

"Do you want to keep hiding or are you going to come over here and watch me properly?"

Gwen stood up and marched angrily towards the autopsy room. She ran half way down the stairs, stopped and leant over the rail.

"Don't flatter yourself Dr Harper. I wasn't watching you. It's not my fault you decided to strip off in the middle of our workplace."

Owen reached out his hand quickly and grabbed Gwen's wrist in a tight grip.

"Tell me you're not just a little bit turned on right now. Tell me you haven't got wet from watching me."

Gwen tried to yank her hand back, but Owen just tightened his grip and pulled harder on her arm. She was now bent double over the railing her face an inch away from Owen's.

Their breath mingled as they stayed like that for a second, staring each other in the eye. Gwen tried to pull her hand back again, but Owen gave it another tug and kissed her fiercely.

Gwen pulled back from the kiss and raised her free hand to slap Owen. The blow landed, stinging across his face, but as she went to move her hand away Owen grabbed that wrist as well.

They stood that way, looking at each other for a few seconds. Anger and passion mingling on their faces. Owen released Gwen's wrists and she brought them straight up to Owen's face. She wrapped her fingers in his hair tightly and pulled their faces together for another kiss.

This was another searing, fierce, passionate kiss. The two of them desperate to feel and experience each other again, but both of them knowing it was wrong, so wrong.

Desperate to feel more of Owen Gwen broke the kiss and ran down the last couple of stairs. Owen's arms caught her again, pulling her tightly to him. Their kisses were still heated, frantic and their hands clutched at each other, grasping handfuls of clothing to pull themselves closer together.

Owen swung Gwen around and pushed her roughly against the wall. A short cry escaped her lips, but her hands were soon back in Owen's hair pulling his face to hers again. Owen wasted no time in getting his hands to the fastenings of her trousers, undoing them and pushing her tight jeans down.

He moved a hand between her legs. She was warm and wet and easily welcomed his probing fingers. She gasped as his cool hand rocked against her, inside her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She clutched Owen's body tighter to her, her finger nails leaving red marks as they trailed down his naked back.

Owen made a noise between a grunt and a groan as pleasure mingled with pain. He thrust his hips against Gwen, his hard erection straining for release inside his scrubs. He needed to be inside Gwen now. Needed to feel her heat around him, bury himself deep inside her.

This was not going to be gentle. This was about need and want and pleasure. This was not about love.

Owen removed his hand earning a moan of anguish from Gwen. He spun her around so she faced the wall and pressed his body against her. She lifted her arms to grip the metal bars above her head as Owen ran his hands over her naked arse and thighs.

He pushed down his scrubs, his aching cock free at last. He pushed close to Gwen and slid himself inside her. They both gasped loudly together.

Owen started a slow rhythm, surprising himself as much as Gwen.

"We were always good together you and me" he growled into her ear. Gwen made a non-committal sound against the wall, pushing her hips back against Owen.

"Tell me." He breathed into her ear. "Tell me how good we were together. Or I'll carry on this slowly all night."

Gwen half screamed with frustration. "We were good."

"How good?" Owen kept up the maddeningly slow pace.

"Really good. Really fucking good. Now please!"

Owen smiled in triumph pushed himself harder and deeper into Gwen's body. His pace increased and Gwen started to make those delicious "I'm ready to come sounds" that he remembered so well.

"Wait for me" he whispered to her and increased the pace of his thrusts still further. He could feel himself getting close, so close.

"Now!" he screamed into Gwen's ear and with a loud cry they came together, the sounds of their shared ecstasy reverberating around the otherwise still Hub.

_AN – hope you liked it. Some are ready, some are not, so I'll upload the rest as I finish them_.


	3. Ianto

_**AN**__ – this one is for __JonesIantoJones__, and frankly for me too. ;o)_

Ianto suddenly took stock of what he was doing and flushed a deep red, embarrassed even though no-one could see him. He stood up quietly, opened the door behind him and let it shut loudly, making it appear like he had just walked through it, and headed towards the stairs.

Owen jumped at the noise and paused in his undressing. He saw Ianto walking down the stairs towards him.

"Don't you have a bloody home to go to? Is your life so sad that you spend all your time here buried in all this shit?"

"I'm not the only one working late." Countered Ianto smoothly. He was no longer feeling flustered but instead a quiet confidence had come over him. Owen actually seemed slightly taken aback to be found here like this, half naked and dripping wet.

"Let me help you clean up and we can both be out of here twice as quickly."

Ianto walked down into the autopsy room and picked up some of the instruments that the doctor had been using. He took them over to the sink that Owen was still standing in front of. Owen didn't move straight away. He was taken aback by Ianto's appearance. Suddenly realising why Ianto was standing in front of him, he blinked quickly and took a small step back.

Ianto was no longer wearing his suit. Well not all of it. He had lost his jacket and waistcoat and his tie was pulled down lose around his neck. He had the first few buttons of his shirt undone and Owen could see flesh scattered with soft hair through the gap. He swallowed. This must be off duty Ianto he thought.

Ianto put the dirty surgical instruments next to the sink and started filling it up with water. He'd give them a soak now and come back and finish them in the morning. By the looks of that blue goo it wasn't going to come off easily.

He noticed that Owen hadn't moved far away from him and he was very aware of the other man's near nakedness right next to him. Even with the water that was cooling on Owen's body Ianto could feel the warmth radiating off him. Ianto was suddenly very conscious of his own body and wanted some distance between them.

He turned towards Owen, about to suggest that he could head off and leave him to it. He looked at Owen and laughed suddenly. Despite the water treatment something blue, gelatinous and wobbly was clinging to Owen's hair.

"You have some alien on your head." he said by way of explanation to Owen's puzzled look.

Ianto reached out a hand towards the other man's head to remove it. Owen's hand suddenly snapped up and grabbed Ianto's wrist. Owen was breathing heavily. His eyes burned into Ianto's and the younger man suddenly felt the return of all the feelings he had felt watching him just a few moments ago. Without a word they fell on each other. Their mouths met in a hot, passionate kiss. Tongues exploring each other, licking and flicking.

Ianto's arms wrapped around Owen's slim waist and he pulled the man closer to him. Owen gasped as his naked torso brushed against the soft, smooth material of Ianto's shirt and tie. Ianto felt warm; even through his clothes Owen could feel the heat of the other man.

Neither man let their minds question what was happening. Neither had ever felt an attraction to the other, in fact their relationship was spiky at best. But right now none of that mattered. Right now all that mattered was the feel, taste and smell of each other.

Owen reached out a hand and found the bowl that he had been using a few minutes before. He dipped it into the sink that Ianto had filled with water. Lifting the now full bowl up, he tipped it over Ianto's head with no warning.

"Wha?" Ianto gasped as the cold water fell on his head, running down his face and neck. His movement pulled him back from the kiss and he spluttered slightly as the water poured over his lips. Before he had a chance to react any more Owen had filled the bowl up again and dumped another load of water over the Welshman.

Ianto stood still, too shocked to move, or even be angry. If Owen hadn't liked the kiss why hadn't he just pulled away? He noticed then that Owen was smiling at him, his dark eyes sparkling with a mischievousness Ianto had not seen before.

"I thought it was only fair that you were wet too."

Ianto smiled then. A devilish smile that said he approved. "Are you going to suggest I step out of my wet things now?" Without waiting for a reply he pulled off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Owen watched him. He looked delicious all wet. The water dripped off his long eyelashes making his blue eyes sparkle. His hair was plastered to his head and Owen looked forward to making sure it was properly messed up by the end of the evening. Owen smiled. What would a messy, dishevelled Ianto look like? Suddenly he couldn't wait to find out.

Owen reached out his hands to grab Ianto who was just shrugging of his shirt, still grinning at him. Ianto took a small step back, taking him out of Owen's reach.

"Do you think you are going to get me that easily now? After what you just did? You want me, you have to catch me."

Owen was stunned. This was not the Ianto he knew. This sexiness, this playfulness. Oh, but he liked it.

Ianto turned and raced up the steps toward the main body of the hub. Owen took a second to react and followed him. Ianto stopped for a beat trying to decide which way to go and that hesitation was all Owen needed to be able to catch up. Ianto started running again but was not quick enough.

Owen caught up with him near the battered old sofa that sat against the wall. Owen threw himself at him grabbing him around the waist with a strength you wouldn't have expected of his slim frame. He threw Ianto onto the sofa facedown letting his weight push him into the old piece of furniture.

"Caught you." He growled into the other man's ear. He heard Ianto moan in response.

Owen shifted his weight enough to allow Ianto to roll over onto his back. As soon as he did Owen was on top of him again. They kissed, their naked, wet torsos pressed together as their hands slid easily over each other's bodies. Owen ran his hands through Ianto's wet hair, not looking at it yet, but waiting.

Ianto's hands were trailing down over Owen's back, moving over him, pulling him tighter against him. They ran down over his buttocks and Owen could now feel him pulling at the waistband of his scrubs. Owen raised his hips allowing Ianto to push his scrubs and boxers down far enough that his straining erection was released.

Owen now moved his hands between their bodies. They brushed his own cock as he unbuckled Ianto's belt, snapped open his button and slid down his zip. Ianto moaned into Owen's mouth as the doctor slid his hand into his boxers touching him firmly.

Ianto moved his hands from their explorations of Owen's back and buttocks and brought them down to his waist. Lifting his hips up he pushed his trousers and boxers down his thighs giving Owen better access.

Owen groaned at the feel of Ianto's hips pushing up against him. Their erections brushed against each other, giving the sweetest amounts of gentle friction. They pushed harder against each other, Ianto's hands raking down Owen's back.

Owen couldn't take it any more. He lifted himself up.

"Turn over" he instructed Ianto.

With a moan of desire Ianto rolled himself over under Owen. Owen paused suddenly.

"Use your mouth, it will be fine." Ianto said, his voice husky, sensing Owen's dilemma.

Owen took the hint and shifting his weight back he lowered his face to Ianto's arse. He let a pool of saliva trail from his mouth onto Ianto's writhing body and used a finger to work it into Ianto's entrance. He felt the muscles relax beneath around his finger so he pushed another finger inside too.

Ianto moaned into the old sofa, his body moving under Owen's touch.

"Please." he breathed. "Please fuck me."

Owen didn't need any further invitation. He leant forward and nipped at Ianto's neck feeling his pulse hammering out a fast beat against the skin. He put his cock, already coated in pre-come, against Ianto's opening, making the other man breath even faster. He pushed in, slowly.

"Please." begged Ianto.

Owen thrust himself downwards and both men gasped at the same time. Owen lay himself against Ianto's back, their hot skin searing into each other. They moved together. Owen pushed hard down into Ianto, pushing him into the battered sofa. Ianto pushed upwards willing Owen to be deeper inside him. They were desperate to experience each other and they moved quickly into a fast rhythm.

As Ianto raised his hips upwards again Owen reached a hand around and under the young man. He gripped his cock and could feel that he was already close to coming. This sent Owen even closer to the edge and he picked up his rhythm even more.

Both men were moaning now, throwing their bodies together to get the release they needed. Owen thrust hard into Ianto who came suddenly with a loud cry, coating Owen's hand with his warm, sticky fluid. This tipped Owen over the edge and he came too, loudly, as Ianto's muscles tightened around him.

Owen collapsed onto Ianto, who was happy to take his weight. He gently kissed his neck, tasting the sweat the evening's exertions had caused. After a few minutes when they had got their breath back, Ianto shifted under Owen and the doctor moved just enough to let Ianto flip onto his back. They shared a languid, sated kiss. Their sticky, sweat coated bodies still pressed closely together.

Owen pulled back and took the time now to look at Ianto. Undone and dishevelled really did suit him. He ran a hand through the man's hair again getting a warm smile in return.

Ianto looked around them, still smiling.

"Guess we have a bit more clearing up to do now?" the two men looked at each other and laughing, gently pressed their foreheads together. The world could wait just a few minutes more.

_**AN**__ – I do like a little bit of Ianto dishevelling…Hope you enjoyed. Reviews will keep the stories coming. So to speak…_


	4. Jack

Jack got bored of hiding. He had never been a patient man.

He stood up and strode across the Hub towards Owen.

The doctor looked up, seeing Jack coming towards him, wondering what he wanted. He was tired and not in the mood to go into long explanations about alien biology right now.

"What do you want?"

Jack skipped down the stairs and walked straight up to Owen, using his height and his broad shoulders to try and intimidate the smaller man.

He gave one of his devilish smiles.

"You look very pretty all wet like that."

Owen looked up at him, a deeply unimpressed look on his face. Then it twitched and a hint of a smile appeared.

"Fuck off Harkness." Shaking his head and still smiling Owen pushed past his boss, grabbed his t-shirt off the railing, and jogged out of the Hub.

Jack watched him go, laughing. The smile had been worth it.

_**AN**__ – have I copped out here? What do you think? I can be bribed by niceness to do more…_


End file.
